deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs. Saitama
Godzilla v Saitama.jpg|Austrian-Man-Meat Godzilla_vs._Saitama.png|Thetmartens 1.0 One_Punch_vs_G.PNG|Gogeta46Power The arrogance of man is thinking nature is in our control, and not the other way around. Let them fight. Introduction One Punch Man vs. Toho! These two are superpowered, Japanese combatants that defeat almost everything they come across, but who will win this DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Wiz: Japan. Birthplace of many overpowered characters. Goku, Ghidorah, Orochi.. Boomstick: But these two are in the ring today! Saitama, otherwise known as One Punch Man! Wiz: And Godzilla, the King of the Monsters. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Godzilla Thet: Note. in order to NOT make this a stomp in Godzilla's favor, I'm using Final Wars (2004) Godzilla. (Cue Godzilla's Theme (Heisei) ) Wiz: Godzilla is the absolute king of all kaiju. Boomstick: Standing at 100 meters tall and weighing in at 55,000 Metric Tons, Godzilla reigns as the undefeated champion in the kaiju world. Wiz:His story, however, starts all the way back in 1954. Boomstick: In 1954, the Americans were testing out their shiny new hydrogen bombs off in the pacific. one of them woke something up. (Cue Godzilla's Rampage ) Wiz: Godzilla laid waste to Tokyo city in a matter of hours. Sometime after that, He had fled to Antarctica, presumably sometime in the 60's, where the Japanese Battleship Gotengo engaged him. Boomstick: Using Gotengo's missiles after it was downed and the thinking of future pilot Douglas Gordon, Godzilla was buried in an avalanche until 2004. (Cue We're all to blame ) Wiz: In 2004, an alien race known as Xillians came from the planet X, seemingly to warn earth about an asteroid, Gorath, on a collision course with earth, as well as to save them from the numerous new kaiju, such as Rodan and Zilla, plaguing them. Boomstick: In reality, like all aliens, they were just there to feed off of humans and turn them into cattle. Wiz: ...He means extraterrestrials of course! Boomstick: Like I was saying. After Gordon figured out exactly WHAT the Xillians were--''' (Cut to http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4060/4649085218_5dac9a44b6_o.jpg ) Wiz: *Vomiting* '''Boomstick: And after they, in retaliation, released 10 of Earth's most deadliest kaiju.. Wiz: *Mouth wipe* He decided...to release the big guy himself. Boomstick: And so after Big G was released from his icy tomb, he went on an epic, global asskicking rampage, fighting off and defeating Rodan, Anguirus, King Caesar, Kamacuras, Kumonga, Gigan, Hedorah, Ebirah, and even that shameful American version of himself - ZILLA. (Cut to Godzilla vs. Zilla) Boomstick: Yeah! Wiz: But even then, the Xillians had yet to unleash their ultimate weapon: Monster X. Boomstick: Arriving from the Gorath asteroid, which impacted Tokyo, Monster X and Godzilla fought, before it transformed into Kaizer Ghidorah. Wiz: After a seemingly losing fight, Godzilla unleashed his full potential and shot Kaizer into space, destroying him as Gordon destroyed the Xillians. (Cue Japanese Army March) Boomstick: Godzilla is quite the fearsome foe. He channels all his strength into his claws, tail, and jaws. Wiz: His Atomic Heat ray has been able to launch Hedorah, a 120 meter tall, 70,000 metric ton goliath out of the Tokyo Bay waters, as well as Ebirah, AND punch through them, as well as lift Kaizer Ghidorah into the air after being upgraded to the Red Spiral Ray. Boomstick: His tail is strong enough, and he's fast enough to slam Zilla, who weighs 20,000 tons, out of the air, mid-jump. He has also lifted AND thrown Kaizer Ghidorah, who weighs a whopping 100,000 Metric Tons. Wiz: He also has very high endurance, being able to fight off 10 monsters in a row, as well as 3 of them - Anguirus, Rodan, and King Caesar - At once, AND tanking the Gorath meteor impact, which was strong enough to bust Tokyo...without a scratch. Boomstick: Unfortunately, The king has his weaknesses. He was nearly defeated by Kaizer Ghidorah, until he unlocked Kaizer Power himself. He also could not have won the final fight against an upgraded Gigan and Monster X had it not been for Mothra's sacrifice. Wiz: *Flips through script* Other than that....that's pretty much all the weaknesses for the Final Wars Godzilla... -- And no, we're not adding Kaizer Godzilla, as he is Omnipotent. Boomstick: Event then, Big G IS pretty strong. let's see what Saitama's bringing to the table. https://youtu.be/v7YHAFv7i3k?t=5m4s Saitama DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for an overpowered DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Pre-Fight! Fight! K.O. Conclusion Who are you rooting for? Big G! One Punch Man all the way! Category:'Anime/Manga vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Godzilla vs One Punch Man' Themed Death Battles Category:Thetmartens Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years